


Negotiation

by laconicisms



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke is having a hard time negotiating with Youko Kurama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://yyh-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1063.html?thread=14375#t14375) on the YYH kinkmeme.
> 
> Timeline: about 100 years after the end of the show.

He's stuck, and there is fuck-all he can do about it. What's worse: he's stuck in a freaking youki draining - or dampening or whatever - bog, there's fuck-all he can do about it, and something is creeping up his pants leg. It's getting ever closer to...yeah, fuck just not. Yusuke makes another attempt to grab an overhanging branch, but that just makes him sink deeper. And now the damn...what? Tentacle? The damn something has reached its goal and, shit, there are actually two or the one split or something, and one of them wraps around his cock and ball while the other goes places no tentacle should be allowed to go _ever_.

Yusuke flails, his long hair getting into his face - and, fuck, he hates that aspect of his demon form - and struggles harder to get out.  
By the time he pauses for breath, he's sunk even deeper _naturally_ and is in it up to the chest now.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Eyes snapping shut - as if that would make all this go away, hah! - Yusuke takes a deep, steadying breath. He knows that voice; he's heard it a couple of times now, but even once would have been enough, really. _Shit_. "Kurama," Yusuke grinds out between clenched teeth.

"You missed our last...," the foxes pauses, choosing his words carefully, or maybe just fucking with Yusuke, yeah. "Ah, shall we call it an appointment? Our last appointment, yes." The voice is coming from right in front of him now, and Yusuke opens his eyes, taking in the apparition standing at the edge of the damn power-draining bog quagmire thingy from hell.

"I had nothing to say to you."

Kurama tilts his head, fox ears twitching. "Who said we had to talk?"

"You're trying to carve out your own fucking territory or take over Yomi's, now that Shura's in charge. And you want me to help. That means you want to negotiate, which is just a fancy word for talking, Kurama."

The tentacle squeezed his dick. Yusuke bit his lip and groaned. Okay, fuck, not a tentacle. A vine or something, Goddammit, Kurama!

"Your refusal to ally with me in this is vexing."

"I don't want a freaking civil war!" And oh fuck, the other vine was now, was, was moving. In and out. _Gods._

"Neither do I," Kurama murmured, inspecting the claws on his fingers because, you know, they were more interesting that Yusuke being fucked by a plant. "Subtle does it." His hand dropped to his crotch, slithering towards his own cock, and Kurama began to rub himself in time with the fucking vine which was fucking Yusuke.

Yusuke gurgled. "You call this _subtle?_ "

"No. Subtle is lost on you. I call this an incentive."

Yusuke held out. Really, he did. He held out manfully and valiantly and all that shit; until the goddamn thing _stopped_ moving right before he would have come. "Kurama!"

The fox was currently busy freeing his cock and touching himself. Jerking himself off, watching Yusuke from underneath lowered lashes. "Mm?"

Fuck. "No civil war. You got a, a, fuck, a plan?"

"I do, yes."

"Okay. Okay. Shit. I'll help." And Bob's your goddamn uncle. The vine started fucking him again, and three seconds later Yusuke came to the sight of Kurama coming over his own hand. _Fuck._


End file.
